Robust collection of a microbe from a native environment and its subsequent enrichment to support definitive identification is prerequisite to detection of pathogens in order to diagnose and treat disease, avoid contamination of products produced for human consumption or use, and characterize natural systems. Microbe detection has been limited by low collection efficiencies as well as by energy—and time-intensive enrichment processes. These barriers diminish the ease and reproducibility of microbial sampling, contributing to the cost and complexity of devices and procedures required.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved devices and methods for the collection, enrichment, and/or analysis of microbes.